


Wishes

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Allies, Flash Fic, Friendship, Nakamaship, Punk Hazard Arc, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Flash fiction prompt for the Women! Wanted zine.Food brings people together, and Tashigi wishes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Wishes

The bowl of soup was warm in her hands as Tashigi stared down at it. The child who had handed it to her beamed brightly and rushed over to their friends crowded around Cyborg Franky who was currently changing hair styles at a rapid pace. She stared after them for a moment, taking in the whole scene.

Her men laughing and eating with pirates, both the Straw Hats and former prisoners on Punk Hazard. They had painted a long black line to divide the groups, but no one paid attention to it. Just happy to be alive, to be free. Children ran among the adults, the largest ones doing their best not to trample anyone in their path. 

The deathly purple gas sat at the edge of their clearing, ominous but somehow she didn’t feel threatened by it any longer. Caesar Clown and a couple of Doflamingo’s officers sat captured right near it. Her eyes continued over the crowd noting Roronoa engaged in a drinking contest with three or four of her men, the Cat Burglar surrounded by a group of little girls, and Mugiwara himself cramming more food down his throat than she’d ever seen someone do at once before while chatting with the Samurai and the pirate, Brownbeard.

She slowly shifted to the outskirts of the crowd, finally landing on her commander sitting and watching them all, just as she was. Did he too find this experience surreal? That they were celebrating with pirates? With the very people they set out to sea to chase down? Their eyes met for a moment before he raised his bowl of soup to his lips. She glanced back down at her own, a bittersweet smile finding its way onto her face.

The soup was good, and she wished at that moment that all of them could always be this way. Not enemies, but friends, sharing in victory over evil together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece of flash fiction for the Women! Wanted Zine. The prompt is food, and it had to be 350 words or less.  
> One of my favorite scenes in all of One Piece is the end of Punk Hazard where everyone is celebrating Caesar's defeat. This one scene brings three very different groups together and everyone is happy. It really brings the message of friendship home for me. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Anyway, check out the Women Wanted! Zine! It's going to be awesome!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
